Retazos
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas en general sobre Bleach. 2-. Byakuya está sorprendido. No entiende ni a Rukia ni a Renji pero tampoco le importa mucho; no cuando ellos están ahí, y creen en él.
1. Al rescate de Neesan

**Titulo:** Al rescate de Nee-san.

**Fandom:** Bleach.

**Personajes:** Kon y Rukia.

**Género: **General, Amistad, Romance.

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias: **Drabble basado en el capítulo 13 de Bleach (anime). Implícito Kon/Rukia.

**Resumen:** Kon busca a Rukia, para cerciorarse de que está bien.

**Disclaimer:** Claro, Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo.

**16/12/10.**

Bien. Las hermanas de Ichigo ya estaban sanas y salvas dentro de su casa, y su padre ya estaba con ellas; ya no corrían peligro, por lo que Kon se alejó de la casa Kurosaki para ir a otro lugar. Para buscar a Rukia, que debía de estar sola y desprotegida en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Él, no podía estar tranquilo si su Nee-san estaba allá afuera, con tantos Hollows atacando Karakura. Tenía que encontrarla, cerciorarse de que estaba bien y ponerse a salvo hasta que Ichigo acabara con ellos, pero sabrá Dios-dónde-estaba. No se veía por ninguna parte.

Lo cual no importó cuando pudo sentir el reiatsu de un Hollow muy cerca, y él de la pelinegra también. Sin más se dirige ahí, sólo para ver cómo su Nee-san trata de atacar a uno de ellos, pero sus ataques no funcionan, y eso, que no es uno de los poderosos. Sin pensarlo se lanza a él, dándole una patada en la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que Rukia sabe es que tiene a Ichigo… no, corrección, a Kon sobre ella, diciéndole feliz que la extrañaba. Y así era, éste estaba tan feliz de verla y que estuviera bien, que ni siquiera le importa que ella lo reciba en cambio con una patada para alejarlo.

Esa sin duda era su Nee-san, a la que tanto quería.

**Fin.**

* * *

Tres cosas: es la primera vez que escribo sobre Bleach. Segunda, ¡adoro a Kon! ¡Quiero uno! Y tercera, no me disgusta el Kon (cuerpo de Ichigo/Rukia. Ichiruki implícito, por supuesto).

Pero en fin. Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	2. Introspección

**Titulo**: Introspección.

**Fandom:** Bleach.

**Personajes:** Byakuya Kuchiki. Alusión a Rukia y Renji.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Basado e inspirado en el Arco de la Rebelión de las Zanpakuto.

**Resumen: **Byakuya está sorprendido. No entiende ni a Rukia ni a Renji pero tampoco le importa mucho; no cuando ellos están ahí, y creen en él.

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach _no me pertinence. Pertenece al talentoso Tite Kubo, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por crear tan magnífica obra de arte.

**30/01/11.**

A Byakuya lo seguían sorprendiendo... tanto Rukia como Renji.

No podía entender cómo luego de su "traición", de actuar en contra de las reglas del Seretei y seguir su propio camino para limpiar el nombre de los Kuchiki, ellos aún estuvieran dispuestos a aceptarlo, a perdonarlo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado... como si él no los hubiera atacado y herido en el proceso.

Ahí estaba Rukia, preocupada por él, llamándolo "_Nii-sama"_ una y otra vez; sonriéndole, diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaba bien, que estaba feliz de verlo. Y Renji... su teniente, no se quedaba atrás. Pese a la batalla que habían tenido, a dejarlo gravemente herido, el pelirrojo estaba a su lado, hablándole como si nada, tratándolo como lo que era, su capitán; tratando de decirle algo que no sabía ni cómo expresarlo (y que de momento no hacía falta) y lo más curioso (o extraño) era que no lo odiaba, no estaba siquiera enojado con él, le sonreía de oreja a oreja como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Y eso... ver tanto a Rukia como a su teniente, sin reclamos ni rencores hacia su persona, calmaban un poco su corazón (para sorpresa de los que creían que en lugar de eso tenía una roca congelada incrustada en el pecho) pese a saber que sus acciones, su falta, traería un castigo o una sanción por actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva, como algunos podían catalogar...

... pero su orgullo, su linaje de Kuchiki lo requería; era lo mínimo que podía hacer para limpiar el nombre de su familia aunque para la vista de los demás, él se hubiera convertido en un traidor. Ahora todos sabían que Byakuya Kuchiki _jamás_ lo sería, y Renji y Rukia serían los primeros en dar testimonio de ello, porque creían y confiaban en él. Siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mhmm... Byakuya es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y esa escena donde es el primero junto con Senbonzakura en tratar de cerrar la garganta me llegó; no sé, tenía que escribir un poquito en cómo es que ha cambiado y sobre todo con Renji y Rukia :D

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
